


Effing Alarm Clocks

by MorganWolf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Morning Sex, POV Jupiter Jones, Teasing, WTF, Wings, Zero-gravity sex, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/pseuds/MorganWolf
Summary: Written from Jupiters point of view. Not gonna give anything away here, just don't read it at work!!! (Adults Only btw)





	Effing Alarm Clocks

Slowly I figure out that i’m awake, earlier than I need to be, on a day I don’t need to get up early, but I don’t actually care. For once in my life I actually feel, well, happy. I sigh gently and lazily stretch my legs towards the end of the bed, and my nice warm blanket twitches slightly. I open my eyes a crack, and smile at the soft brown and gold feathers covering me.

The mattress shifts slightly as he moves in his sleep. He is splayed out on his stomach, like me. It’s easier for him that way usually, so he can spread out his wings comfortably over our huge bed, and I get a warm soft blanket of huge feathers. I can see the back of his head, a small ray of sunshine lighting up his blonde hair like a golden halo. My angel.

If I move my arm towards him, I know he will wake up from the movement. He spent a long time in the Legion, then abandoned on a desert planet with the galaxy’s criminals. He never did tell me much about it, but I guess I wouldn’t want to re-live it either if I’d been rescued from there. He was supposed to kidnap me, that’s why he was rescued. Contracted to hunt out my gene-print and take me to some rich playboy that wanted to marry me and kill me. Not to mention that said playboy was my gene-son. Yuck.

My angel couldn’t do it though. He broke his contract and took me to his old Legion boss. Boss, maybe a bit of lover too? Dunno. But then the boss got down on a knee and bowed his head. Shit, he called me ‘Majesty’, of all things, like I was Royalty or something. Turns out, I am Royalty. Some long-lost reincarnation of the most powerful woman that was in space. Huh, now there’s a thought – space people.

The mattress shifts again, and I look into beautiful green eyes. I smile at him, and he smiles back, then yawns and stretches out. He retracts his brown and gold wings, the one covering me brushing lightly across my back, sending goose bumps down my spine. I shiver from them, and the sudden drop in temperature. He smiles cheekily at me, having done it deliberately. I scowl back at him playfully, and he just raises an eyebrow as if to say ‘well what are you going to do about it?’.

He rolls onto his back, eyes always on mine and I press myself up against his warm side. He isn’t a normal human, but part something like a wolf. He has elongated canine teeth, pointed ears, bloody great hearing and sense of smell, and obviously - wings. But other than that, he looks like a regular, hot, human male. Almost.

I lightly run a hand over his chest, pausing over his heart. I can feel it beat, a little faster than you would expect, even though he is happily relaxed. The corner of his mouth twitches as I trail a finger around his right nipple, I see it rise as I circle it softly. He huffs a little at me. I look up at him quickly, but his eyes are closed now. He’s letting me do what I want, and not afraid of what I could do. He is so much stronger and faster than me, but I am more powerful than him, if only in status.

My hand and eyes wander up to his shoulder and trail over the pile of freckles that cover him from his upper chest over his shoulder to his back. He shivers when I barely touch his skin covering his clavicle and glide across from right to left. I smirk at that. Yeah, payback. He moves his left leg over a little, rubbing it against my lower lips as my left legs moves over top of his automatically. I huff at the sensation and he smirks back at me. ‘Yeah really, that’s how you wanna play it then?’ I think at him and nip his cheek gently. He just smiles, having won that round.

But I have a secret weapon against him. Well, not secret really, but still – I know he’s ticklish. I start to run my fingertips ever so lightly down his arm joint towards his armpit, and he squirms. So, I stop touching until he stops moving, and wait a few moments. Just above where my breast is squished against his ribs, I touch him again, dragging the tip of my finger nail over the curve of my breast and down his ribs. I feel his breathing constrict; he wants to laugh. I know it. So I keep going, just light, barely-there touches down his waist. And he squirms away from my hand, a snigger escaping his lips.

I silently laugh at him, chocking up another win. I’m really gonna pay for this later, but whatever. I love the way his body moves, the muscles rippling underneath his tanned skin. Others like him are half his height again, and are usually coloured around the chocolate spectrum, and built like brick shit-houses. Mmm, chocolate. But he is half-albino, so he just looks similar to me, but with a nice tan and freckles.

I see his abs flex as he moves close to me again, like he needs the reassurance of skin to skin contact. Sometimes that need makes me wonder about him and his old boss, what they used to get up to in the Legion. Half the time I get jealous, the other half I end up tearing his clothes off. Weird, huh. Not that he complains.

I can see him waiting expectantly, and I run my nails carefully across his stomach, towards me from right to left, and watch as his body quivers under my hand. But he doesn’t move away from me. I trace the muscle lines of his abs. He doesn’t have a completely army-fied bodied, there’s a little bit of Dad-bod going on. I can’t help but be more delighted by it than the whole washboard stomach thing that girls these days seem to drool over. It’s like, he’s more real like this.

He has a light brushing of blonde curls that line the path from his navel to his groin, and I criss-cross a track over it and down towards his pelvis. At this point, I lean in and kiss his chest, above the nipple area, and rub my cheek on the soft skin. He moans gently. I smile, and start to kiss and nibble my way down his chest, flicking my tongue over his nipple and hearing the intake of breath from him.

I guide my nails up and back down the line of the abdominal V that I drool over. Yeah, he still has that. And then I gently claw a nail down the undies line, (I can’t call it the bikini line, cause that’s just too feminine, and he is definitely, sooo male), between his furry patch and his leg on the right side. He brings his left arm under my armpit and rubs his hand along the curve of my side, sending shivers down my spine again.

His muscular thighs are covered in a very light trace of hair, so light that it’s hardly noticeable until you actually look. Maybe from being in combat jeans nearly his whole life. Or maybe it’s just a part of his genomgeneering. I drag my nails up his inner thigh hard enough to leave faint red marks, and hear him hiss a little. I smirk and mock growl at him as I nip his belly. I’ve been ignoring a part of him so far, a part that is definitely not entirely human.  
As I scrape my nails all the way up to his crotch and back up the jock line, I drag my wrist over his large tight balls and up over the knot of his cock. My angel groans. I lay my head on his belly and watch it throb, a trickle of wetness escaping from the tip. I move my hand to his left thigh, and scrape my nails up the inside. He half whimpers, half moans, and is completely turned on. His hand on my back is drawing lines up and down my hips, trying to encourage me to move closer to him.

I press my pelvis into his leg in response, squeezing his leg with mine. The movement makes my clit throb, and a little more wet. I feel his fingers grab into my butt-cheek as his hips twitch up, and I suck hard on the closest nipple to me. I guess it was too much for him by then, what with his incredible sense of smell. He grabs me by the hips and lifts me on top of him, rubbing my clit over the knot on his cock as he guides my hips up far enough for the head of his cock to rub against the entrance of my wet quim.

I grip his hips with my legs for support as I fall forward onto his chest. I can’t help the fresh spurt of wetness between my legs as I look into his eyes. The outpouring of love and warmth and need from him is almost overwhelming, if not for the quick flash of mischief that crosses his face. Aww fuck, he it comes, his payback.

He holds me tight onto his body as he rolls his hips, enough that the tip of his cock rubs back and forth against my wet folds. I groan at the sensation, and he smiles wickedly at me. Tilting my hips a little, he carefully pushes up into me, but only enough to ease open my entrance, before pulling back. When he does it again, I try to push back onto him. He growls playfully and slightly increases his hold across my back to stop me.

My hands are on his shoulders, and I can feel his heart beating through my chest. Mine feels like it could burst, I think. Stars only know. And oh, how good does he feel!! My breathing is starting to get shallower. I breathe in while he breathes out. As he keeps rubbing, I can’t help the short moans that escape my mouth. Fuck, I need more than he is giving, bloody tease! I push hard down on to his large shaft, and we both gasp as the head slips inside. I can’t help it as my walls constrict around it. He holds me there, before I can go any lower. I think he is really gonna tease this out of me, slowly.

I feel an emptiness of the cock kind, when he lifts me up so that he slips out. But then brings me forward to caress my lips with his, so that kind of makes up for it, a little. I hum into it and he smiles in return, nipping my lower lip with his sharp canines, and licking his tongue into my mouth. I melt into his kiss. How can I not?

He pushes me down his body, and the head of his cock finds its way inside me. We both grunt in pleasure. He slowly drags it out, to push it in again, and again, and again. I dig my nails into the tops of his shoulders, moaning, and oh fuck! Finally! He slides all the way inside until the top of his knot hits the outside. I can’t help but clamp down on him. It’s too much, but yet, not enough. We both gasp as his cock throbs in my slick tunnel, and draw ragged breath as he slides all the way out.

I don’t think I’m going to last long if he keeps up this slow, wonderful torture. He slides in again, up to his knot, and I bite him on the chest. I don’t know who hisses and who groans at this point, but he pulls out hard. I whimper from the loss of connection, but know it won’t last long. I can feel his body shaking slightly underneath me. He can’t be too far from the edge. I moan happily as his cock slips inside again. He changes his grip on my back, so that he is pulling my down his body, his arm across it and holding onto my shoulder, and other arm across my hips. I manage to call out “field on” to the Alcazars’ artificial intelligence system, and dully register the activation of the blue anti-grav beam that gently raises us up off the bed. He is beyond noticing that though.

How do I know that? Because he fucks me.

Hard.

It’s all I can do to hang on to him. My beautiful blonde, freckled, killer angel. Gripping me tight to his body, and pounding the absolute fuck out of my pussy from underneath me, while we’re floating several feet up in the air, his large wings dangling below us.

Nothing else matters right now, other than him. I can hardly draw breath, between moaning so loudly and the feeling of his large shaft fucking me so damn hard, faster and faster. I can hear him moaning and calling my name. He is going to cum soon. I command him to, and push myself up off his chest. His hands dig into my hips and he grinds me on his shaft. I watch the sweat bead across his skin, the short, sharp bursts of breath, and his back arches.

I’m moaning his name, and nearly scream in ecstasy as he thumbs my hard little clit and thrusts so hard into me that he finally knots me. And he cums. And cums. I feel it filling me up, more than I would have thought possible. His cock is throbbing hard inside me, and the pressure of his knot against my squirt button is too much. My body feels like it’s being electrified in the best possible way, and I’m going to explode.

The sensation gets stronger and stronger. He tells me to cum and I give into him. My whole body is wracked in pulsating energy, from my pussy outwards. I’m at the peak. I’m about to cum hard, I’m gonna c…..

_BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP!_

“Jupiter! Get up! Make the coffee!” my Mother demands in Russian.

What the fuck??!!!

My pussy is throbbing, my orgasm slickening my thighs. I’m breathing hard. I’m alone in my bed. In the dingy little basement I share with my mother and aunt, in my cousins' house in Chicago.

He’s gone, and I’m all alone.

I get a grip on my breathing long enough to groan miserably – “I hate my life.”


End file.
